Memory may be used for many different types of purposes in a computing system. For example, memory may be used to store data or perform mathematical operations. Different types of memory may be used for these various purposes. Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) may be used in situations that benefit from low-cost and high-capacity memory, and may be used in main memory components of a computing system. DRAM may be slower than other kinds of memory such as static random-access memory (SRAM).